


Cake by the Ocean

by SuperFriends (Hokum)



Series: La Petite Mort [5]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Gecko Brothers Bickering, Kate is not the Mom of the group, Loud Sex, Oral Sex, Richie really likes turtles, Seth wears ladies underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hokum/pseuds/SuperFriends
Summary: After Seth wins the epic battle for the last remaining condom and proceeds to have extremely loud and angry sex with his new lady friend; Kate and Richie have to make do with a dip in the pool and Richie finally gets KatieCakes for dessert...





	Cake by the Ocean

The sun was already setting on the island of Isla Mujeres; a tiny island just off the coast of Cancun that was currently playing host to Richie, Kate, and Seth. Richie and Kate had been making the most of their holiday and had spent most of the day sightseeing around Contoy National Park; a natural protected area and animal reserve that was uninhabited by humans. They’d had great fun spotting all the rare species of turtles and the hundreds of colonies of birds such as pelicans, cranes, and frigates that used the island as their breeding ground. Now it was hours later and the pair of them were exhausted and wanted nothing more than a good sit down and something to eat.

 

“Oh my gosh,” Kate groaned as she stumbled through the door to her hotel room, flopping down on the bed; her legs outstretched, “My feet are _killing_ me!”

 

Richie followed her in, his face a little pink from the sun, and started gently pulling Kate’s shoes off her aching feet. Sighing happily as he rubbed away the burning pain her feet, Kate wondered if they should bother asking Seth if he wanted to join them for dinner.  They hadn’t seen Seth since breakfast, he’d ditched them when he found out that they were planning on spending their day doing “nerdy crap” instead of baking out in the sun and drinking like he was going to be doing. He hadn’t responded to any of their text either, except when Richie sent him a picture of a pelican and he responded with “Nice selfie.”

 

“Mine too,” Richie grumbled as he laid down next to her, toeing his shoes off as he went, “Those turtles were cool though.”

 

Richie had been very excited to see the group of turtles that called Contoy National Park home; especially the little baby ones. Before they left, Kate had snuck into the gift shop to buy him a stuffed animal version just in case he had any ideas about bringing one home with them.

 

“You think we should call Seth?” Kate asked him as she rolled over to face him, “See if he wants to get some dinner?”

 

Richie shrugged; clearly still stung by the pelican comment. In the end, he relented but after half an hour and getting no response, they gave up and called room service. After all that walking, they suddenly found that they were both starving and ended up making a little late night picnic on their bed; stuffing their faces with as much food as they could.

 

“Seth is going to be sorry he missed all the animals,” Richie told her as he placed the stuffed turtle carefully next to his bed, “He always did like it when Uncle Eddie took us bird watching.”

 

“Really?” Kate questioned as she finished off the rest of her fries, “I don’t really see Seth as the bird watching type.”

 

“Oh yeah, he got well into it, knew all the names and everything,” Richie said before muttering, “And he calls _me_ a nerd.”

 

Kate let out a loud laugh, leaning over to kiss him before she cleared the plates away. With still no word from Seth, they snuggled down on the bed together and switched the TV on and settled in for the night. Barely ten minutes later, as they were watching Forest Gump and quietly minding their own business, they heard Seth talking loudly outside their hotel room door. Neither of them had heard from Seth since they got back and now they knew the reason why as a distinctly female laugh rang out. Kate looked over at Richie who rolled his eyes; leave it to Seth to have to get laid every day of their holiday. Snuggling back up together they continued on with the movie, Bubba and Forest were just starting their shrimp business, when something thumped loudly against their bedroom door. Richie looked over, frowning, and was about to call out to his brother when Seth’s lady friend made herself known. 

 

“Are you going to fuck me?” the woman practically shouted, “Are you gonna fuck me _real_ hard?”

 

Kate’ eyes went wide, her head swiveling towards Richie who was looking like he was trying very hard to pretend he hadn’t just heard that. Before they could do anything, like plug their ears up or turn the volume up on the TV, it got worse as Seth let out a low growl from outside.

 

“Yeah I’m going to fuck you,” Seth said, his voice low and husky, “I’m gonna fuck you _so good_.”

 

“Oh my god,” Richie muttered as he covered his face with his hand, “Not _this_ again.”

 

Kate had been about to ask him what he meant by that, maybe Seth made a habit of making out with strange women in corridors when there was another loud thud; like a body had been thrown up against their door. Then they were treated to a series of loud grunting and groaning. 

 

“Eww,” Kate had whispered whilst just Richie looked like this was a regular occurrence for him, “They’re not going to having sex out there are they?!”

 

There was no way she was touching that door after someone's bare ass, or other body parts had been rubbing up against it. The girl let out a loud grunt; sounding more and more like a rhino that had gotten angry and was about to charge. Richie rolled off the bed and stood up, edging closer towards the door like he wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to do. Sharing a room with your brother for most of your life left you privy to a lot of things and even when they didn't share a room, Richie was often on the receiving end of Seth’s sexcapades. Over the years he’d learn to block all the various noises out as girl after girl made their way into Seth’s bed.

 

“Just cover your ears!” Seth had suggested when Richie had to bang on his door and complain, “You should be thanking me anyway”

 

“Thanking you?” Richie had grumbled as he pulled out the ear plugs that had turned out to be useless, “What exactly do I have to thank you for?”

 

“Come on Richard, you’ve had a front row seat to the Seth Gecko Sex Education seminar,” Seth had explained, clapping him on the shoulder with glee, “At least when you _finally_ pop your cherry you’ll know what to do!”

 

“Fuck you, Seth!” Richie had raged, storming back to his bedroom and slamming the door.

 

Seth had _always_ made fun of him for being a virgin; not understanding that it’s hard to find a girl to date you when you’re the kid everyone picks on for being odd. His teenage years had been a confusing mess of anxiety, desperation, and general misery and it wasn’t until Richie got to college that he had himself figured out a bit more. That’s where he’d finally met someone who didn’t make him feel like a complete weirdo; Kate Fuller. Finding out that she was a fellow member of the “Un Popped Cherry Club” had also made him feel a lot less like a loser. Once they’d gotten together Seth had eased up a bit, but he still liked to throw in little tips every so often. 

 

“… Just put your hand down her panties when you’re making out and..”

 

“Knock if off Seth!” Richie had demanded when Seth had driven him home from a date once, “I don’t need your help!” 

 

“… Eat her out, girls love that shit, if you don’t know how I can help…,” Seth had continued, ignoring Richie completely, “… or see if she’ll suck it for you… 

 

It was probably naive of him to think he’s be done with having to listen to Seth having sex with every girl that crossed his path but that doesn’t mean that Kate has to listen to it. The door frame rattles again as Richie edges closer to it, a particularly loud grunt from Seth ringing out. He _really_ hopes their not having sex out there as he’s already seen far too much of his brother's naked body over the years to last a lifetime. Seth has never had an issue with his body and had always been completely comfortable both in and out of clothes, whilst Richie had always felt somewhat of an ugly duckling. Being at least a foot taller than everyone else in the family didn’t help much either and once puberty hit, he just never seemed to stop growing. Wearing glasses was just the icing on the cake and had earned him the nickname “Goofy Gecko” all throughout high school. Seth had actually always been rather kind, in his own way, whenever Richie had mumbled something about being the ugly one.

 

“Shut up Richard!” he’d scolded when Richie had once refused to get a hair cut because he didn’t want to have to stare at his reflection in the mirror for all that time, “You’re a good looking boy and any girl would be lucky to have you!”

 

He’d then cut Richie’s hair himself whilst aggressively listing all the bits that made Richie an “Attractive mother fucker”  and confessing that he’d always been jealous that Richie was the tall one in the family. Apparently, if Seth had only grown a few more inches, he could have his pick of even _more_ women. That was all very well and good but Richie still didn’t much fancy having to see Seth naked; _again_. Creeping closer to the door, Richie pulled off his glasses and peered through the spy hole. A distorted view of his brother came into view as he made out with some blonde woman.

 

“Kate! You can see through the peep hole!” Richie exclaimed eagerly as he continued to observe his brother and Kate quickly scampered off the bed, “Wow; I never realized his head was _that_ oddly shaped before.”

 

He moved out of the way so Kate could take a look; spying on Seth’s array of women was always a fun pastime of theirs. Standing on her tip toes, Kate looked through the spy hole to see Seth’s overlarge head pop into view as a tall, blonde woman grabbed hold of him and dragged him down for another kiss. It all looked very aggressive and Kate briefly worried that they were going to run out of oxygen as they continued to suck on each other's faces. Suddenly they became unglued and Seth started fondling the woman’s breasts as she let out a loud grunt. Kate looked away, her face flushing, because as funny as it was; she didn’t really need to see all that. There was a loud sucking sound and she summarized that they must have gone back to trying to eat each other's tongues and she couldn’t resist another quick peak. It was a bit like being back on the nature reserve, only with less restrictive viewing. Richie was leaning with his ear pressed against the door, clearly making mental notes for anything he could tease Seth about later. It was a rare occasion that they ever got one over on Seth or generally got to take the piss out of him. He just seemed to relish in embarrassing everyone around him and reserved his special brand of teasing for Richie and Kate only. It _still_ mortifies Kate that Seth had once walked in on her giving Richie a blow job; it took six months for him to stop asking if her jaw had stopped aching. Then, however, Kate and Richie struck gold.

 

“I’ll show you how I put the sin in Cindy,” the girl growled as they briefly came up for air, “I’ve been such a _bad_ girl.”

 

Letting out a barely suppressed snort of laughter, Kate clapped her hand over her mouth whilst Richie shook with silent laughter. Peering through the peep hole again she saw that Seth and Cindy were back to making out again; their faces glued back together. From this angle, Kate could see that the now named Cindy had a pair of gravity defying breasts that were barely being contained in her skin tight dress. She was also, Kate noticed, holding a pair of pink frilly underwear clenched in her fist. Eww, maybe they really were going to have sex out there? Didn’t they care that someone could come along at any moment? Or that the people in the room they were currently bumping up against could hear them? Public sex had never been one high on Kate’s list of turn ons; all though she and Richie _had_ had sex in the back of Seth’s car a few times. The car had tinted windows though and they were unlikely to be spied upon by unsuspecting members of the public. 

 

“Hey,” Kate whispered as Richie turned towards her, “How come you don’t ever ask me if _I’ve_ been a bad girl?”

 

Richie let out a loud bark of laughter before he covered his hand over his mouth. It was too late though.

 

“Richie??” Seth called through the door, “You in there?”

 

“Um… yeah,” Richie called back sheepishly as Kate pulled the door to find Seth grinning at her and Cindy hastily pulling her dress down. 

 

Cindy was very tall, even in her giant heels, with long blonde hair and had an hourglass figure that most women would kill for. The bright pink dress she had on barely covered anything and her face was lit up with a big, beaming smile. She actually seemed very sweet, so god only knows what she was doing with Seth, and waved enthusiastically to both Kate and Richie. 

 

“Hey,” Richie said awkwardly as Seth barged his way into their room, Cindy trotting in after him, “We tried calling you earlier… obviously, you were busy.” 

 

Seth ignored him and instead came to stand in front of Kate; his hands on his hips as he shook his head in disappointment at her. Confused, she stared back at him; clueless as to what she could have done to offend him. Maybe he didn’t like her laughing at his weird sex talk?

 

“Kate!” Seth scolded as Kate looked at him in bewilderment, “You’re not supposed to take the birds home with you, they’re gonna notice one of their pelicans is missing!”

 

Then he doubled up over guffawing loudly and making bird noises as Richie scowled murderously at him. Kate shook her head at him, sometimes Seth could be a real jerk and besides; Richie was too cute to be a pelican. 

 

“Aren’t you going to introduce us?” Richie asked through gritted teeth whilst Seth continued to laugh at him.

 

“Huh?” he muttered as he wiped tears from his eyes, “Oh yeah, guys this is Cindy, Cindy this Kate and her boyfriend, the Pelican Man.”

 

“Stop calling me a Pelican!” Richie snapped at him before Cindy could even get a word out, “If you’re going to make fun of me, you could at _least_ call me something cool like a turtle or something!”

 

“Alright, alright,” Seth said, “Turtle Man it is.”

 

“That’s not what I meant!”

 

“You _literally_ just asked me to call you Turtle Man.”

 

“No, I didn’t!”

 

“ _Yes_ , you did!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Why don’t _you_ shut up?!”

 

“Because _I_ said it first!”

 

Cindy was still stood there, smiling broadly, as the brothers started bickering with each other. They could go on like this for hours, their record is ten, and they had no qualms about fighting with each other in front of random people. Kate, who was used to this, just let them snap at each other; unsure as to whether or not she should just go ahead and introduce herself to Cindy properly.

 

“Enough!” Seth said, cutting Richie off mid insult, “Cindy, this is Richie.”

 

Elbowing Seth out of the way, Cindy strode forward; her walk like jello on springs and Kate saw Seth blatantly staring at her ass. Catching her watching him, he winked at her and shrugged unashamedly; Kate rolling her eyes at him. 

 

“Aww, you must be Seth’s little brother!” Cindy cooed as she enveloped Richie in a tight hug before he could get away, “He’s told me so much about you!”

 

Not being a natural hugger of strangers, Richie was somewhat alarmed as Cindy seemingly refused to let him go until he hugged her back. In the end, he awkwardly patted her on the back whilst Seth giggled at his ineptness. 

 

“Umm. That’s nice,” Richie wheezed as Cindy clung onto him even tighter, her breasts pushed right up against him. 

 

His only experience of breasts was Kate’s, which were small and fit nicely in his hands, and Richie could feel his face burn as Cindy’s boobs bounced around in front of him. Suddenly he found himself wondering how she managed to stay up right all the time and why the sheer size of them didn’t bring her crashing to the ground. Perhaps she had back problems or regularly visited a chiropractor? After one last squeeze, she finally let him go and turned her attentions to Kate whilst Richie found himself both relieved and grateful that Kate could fit snug against his chest whenever they hugged. 

 

“Hi!” the girl trilled and even Kate couldn’t help but look at her boobs; they were huge, “I’m Cindy!”

 

Kate had been about to say hi back when she found herself being crushed beneath Cindy’s vice like grip. It was a bit odd, considering that she had just heard Cindy grunting and groaning on the other side of the door and Kate idly wondered where her pink panties had disappeared off to. Being that she was so short and Cindy so tall, Kate ended up with her face pressed right in between Cindy’s amazing boobs. 

 

“Seth told me your dads a preacher; mines a bible salesman,” Cindy squealed as Kate struggled for air, “It’s like we’re sisters!”

 

Kate tried to say something, anything, but instead inhaled a mouthful of Cindy’s sweet smelling perfume and almost started to choke. Eventually, Cindy released her, excitedly inviting Kate out for a girlie day tomorrow where they could shop and talk about the boys. Massaging her neck; Kate found herself readily agreeing with Cindy’s infectious enthusiasm. 

 

“Well, we’re gonna go,” Seth said as he tried to steer Cindy out of the room, “Got some… _stuff_ we need to take care of.”

 

“Yeah,” Richie grumbled, “We heard.”

 

Once they'd gone, Richie shut and locked the door behind them; fearful that Cindy might come back in and hug him some more.

 

“So that’s Cindy,” Kate remarked as they laid out on the bed again and resumed their film. 

 

“I like her,” Richie said as he un paused Forest Gump playing in the ping pong tournament.

 

“Oh yeah,” Kate teased, “I bet there are two things you liked very much about her.”

 

“What two things?” Richie asked cluelessly as Kate just smiled at him.

 

“If you’re talking about her breasts,” Richie said as he suddenly rolled on top of her, “I think I prefer these ones a lot more.”

 

Kate let out a loud laugh as Richie’s hand slid underneath her vest and roamed about her breasts that seemed to fit perfectly into his hand. They didn’t end up paying much attention to the film; instead, Kate’s hand had made its way under Richie’s shirt and they started making out instead. Neither of them was really looking for sex, they were both exhausted from their earlier exertions, but it was nice, laying there and slowly kissing each other. 

 

“GRRRRRNNNNNNNN”

 

Richie pulled back a little as a loud groan issued from next door but then all was silent again and he moved in; gently nibbling Kate’s lip. His lips were soft and warm when they pressed up against hers and Kate sighed happily; their legs tangling together. Sometimes this was her favorite thing to do, just lie here with Richie and kiss each other sleepily and slowly with out a care in the world. She could taste the ice cream he had for dessert, mint choc chip, on his tongue as she pulled him in for a deeper kiss. 

 

“THIS PUSSY IS FOR YOU DADDY,” Cindy’s loud, brash voice came filtering through the wall, “COME AND GET IT!”

 

Kate almost bit down on Richie’s tongue as she jumped in shock whilst Cindy growled loudly for “Daddy” to come and get it once more. Pulling away from each other, Kate and Richie listened intently but they didn't hear anything except silence. Without waiting, Kate pulled Richie back to her and started kissing him once more.  They had no further interruptions after that, apart from Richie pausing to pull his shirt off; his skin warm beneath Kate's hands. 

 

“COME ON DADDY!” Cindy cried from next door, followed by a loud crashing noise, “COME GET THIS PUSSY!”

 

It was _very_ off putting listening to someone else’s weird sex noise, especially when you were trying to have a little fun of your own. It was even weirder when the person who was making all the noise was related to the guy you were currently making out with. Kate tried to ignore the fact that Seth and his latest lady friend had decided to treat them to front row seats to their sex session, and leaned into Richie again. Thankfully Richie seems to have the same idea as her and he rolled Kate onto her back; his hand moving up to undo her bra. 

 

“FUCK MY TITS!” Cindy screamed again, the wall between their two rooms shaking, “FUCK MY TITS DADDY!”

 

This time Richie stopped, frowning slightly, as he looked up at the thin wall that was separating them from seeing if Seth was about to adhere to Cindy’s wishes.

 

“Can you even do that?” Richie asked Kate curiously, his eyes flicking to her chest, as Cindy let out another loud grunt, “You know… fuck someone… there?”

 

Honestly, Kate had no idea. Like Richie, she wasn’t entirely sure how that would work, especially seeing as she was a bit lacking in the boob department. Perhaps if things worked out with Seth and Cindy, she could ask Cindy about it. 

 

“Not with me you can’t,” Kate admitted, looking down at her barely-a-handful that was peeking out of the top of her vest.

 

“I told you,” Richie said as his hands slid underneath her bra, his fingers warm against her bare skin, “You’re more than enough for me.”

 

Smiling down at her, he started kissing her again before she could protest; massaging Kate’s breast as he did so. His thumb brushed over her nipple and Kate let out a breathy sigh against his lips. They’d barely started kissing again when yet more noise made its way over from next door; it sounded like Cindy and Seth were either fighting each other or one of them needed an exorcist. 

 

“OH I’M GONNA FUCK THOSE TITS,” Seth growled out as Cindy let out a loud shriek, “I’M GONNA FUCK THEM REAL GOOD!”

 

 

“Oh my god,” Richie grumbled as he rolled off her for what felt like the millionth time, “This is _so_ gross.”

 

What followed was a series of animalistic grunting sounds and Kate struggled to get her head around just what exactly they were doing to each other in there. Seth always referred to her’s and Richie’s sex life as “Vanilla” and laughed whenever one of them didn’t get one of the many, many sex references he made. Just because they’d been unaware that when Kate went on top it was called the Cowgirl position, that hardly meant that they didn’t know what they were doing. It just felt good and there was more room for Richie to touch certain important bits. However, Kare wasn’t entirely sure she wants to start calling Richie “Daddy” or for him to throw her about like they were gymnasts in the Olympics. 

 

 

“YOU WANT THIS PUSSY?” Cindy shouted somewhat aggressively as Seth let out a loud growl, “COME ON DADDY, FUCK IN ME IN MY WET, HUNGRY PUSSY!”

 

 

Kate rolled onto her side; her ear pressed up against the pillow in a futile attempt to block out some of the noise from next door. Beside her, Richie had his eyes closed with his hands rubbing his temples, looking like he was trying to mentally channel his brother into shutting up. It wasn’t Seth so much, all though they’d heard some very… unusual noises from him, it was Cindy that was being _very_ creative with her sex talk. Half the stuff she’d been yelling didn’t even seem atomically possible; something that Richie had continually pointed out. 

 

“COME ON DADDY,” Cindy bellowed as the wall shook again, “THIS PUSSY IS READY FOR YOU!”

 

In the end, Kate and Richie gave up on their cozy little make out session and instead sat up against the head board to listen. It was kind of gross, and disturbing, hearing someone yell out “Fuck me Daddy,” every time Richie moved in for a kiss. At first, it had been all rather funny, Cindy sounded like she was auditioning for some cheesy 80’s porno, and Kate and Richie had giggled away to each other as they turned the volume down on the TV.  

 

“It sounds like she’s killing him,” Richie muttered as there was another particularly loud grunt from next door, “Trust Seth to die from sex related injury.”

 

That would be a difficult one to explain to Uncle Eddie when they got home; granted he probably wouldn’t be surprised. Eddie had always been convinced that Seth would meet a sticky end with all these “floozies” he kept shaking up with, telling him he needed to be pickier. As usual, Seth had shrugged off his uncle's concerns and said that death by sex sounded like the perfect way to go. 

 

“You don’t want me to say that stuff do you?”Kate queried; she didn’t much fancy the thought of calling Richie “Daddy” but she would give it a try if it was something that he was really into.

 

Thankfully, Richie turned his nose up as soon as she mentioned it and looking slightly horrified. The word was now scared for him for life and he cringed again as Cindy begged “Daddy” to “Fuck her in her bad girl pussy”.

 

“Not really,” he told her, as he tried to pretend he couldn’t hear Seth yelling that his dick was “ready for that bad girl pussy” and turned the volume up on the TV a bit more,  “It’s kind of weird considering we spend every Sunday at your dads house _and_ after hearing all this from Seth. You might have to stick to calling your father dad from now on.”

 

Kate flushed, she called her dad “Daddy” a lot as it was an old Texan thing but after tonight, there’s no way in hell she’s _ever_ referring to him by that again. That doesn’t mean she still can’t have a little fun though; she’ll scrub the word from her vocabulary tomorrow.

 

“You sure?” Kate teases as she nudges him with her foot, “You sure you don’t want me to call you Daddy and beg you to spank me?”

 

Richie let out a low chuckle and moved towards her, his body crowding hers when Seth let out a particularly loud groan from next door. Instead of stopping, Richie plowed on and pulled Kate towards him, kissing his way down her neck before coming back up and gazing down at her; his fingers running through her hair. Kate gently leaned in and kissed Richie’s warms lips and they pull apart to take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Richie held Kate’s head in his hands and pulls her into a fiery and passionate kiss. Her hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along his perfect physique. Next door was completely silent and Kate glanced at Richie and raised her eyebrow, smiling broadly as he leaned in and they were back to kissing again. Pulling apart once more, they open their eyes and stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Richie’s full of wonder and love, Kate’s full of curiosity and passion. No words are spoken as Richie leans in a softly kisses up and down Kate’s neck and she lets out little whimpers of anticipation. Next, Richie works his way back to her tender, smooth lips, his own lips ghosting against hers. As they kiss Kate nudges him to roll over and quickly lies on top of his strong, muscular body; his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close to him. Running her lips up his neck, she lands a loving and intense kiss on his lips.

 

“RICHARD!!!!” Seth’s voice rang out as he pounded on the door, “OPEN UP; IT’S AN EMERGENCY!”

 

Kate almost bit down on Richie’s tongue due to the shock; her whole body jumping as Seth continued to try and break the door down. What could he _possibly_ want from them? Maybe Cindy really was trying to kill him or had been possessed by some rampant sex demon. Either way, Kate was a little annoyed at being interrupted. Earlier she had been too tired for sex but now, with Richie’s lovely warm body pressed against hers, she could quite easily have found some energy from somewhere. 

 

“What the…” Richie muttered as he looked up from Kate’s breasts and squinted in the general direction of the door. 

 

Seth was still knocking on the door and begging for Richie to let him in like his life depended on it.  Hmm... perhaps he really did need their help after all; maybe Cindy was some sort whack job or was trying to steal all of Seth’s money? Richie peered around looking for his glasses until Kate located them hiding under a pillow and handed them to him.

 

“RICHARD!!!” Seth bellowed again, rattling the door handle in his desperation to get in, “OPEN THE DOOR!”

 

Grumbling, Richie got up off the bed and headed towards the door whilst Kate hastily did up her bra; she didn’t need Seth commenting on _that_. It wasn’t even like they were doing much more than kissing, mores the pity, but Seth _loved_ to make fun of them whenever he caught them doing anything sexual. Sometimes he just seemed to pop out from nowhere and making them jump about three feet away from each other; their hands retreating from whatever body part they’d been touching. 

 

“RICHIE!!” Seth wailed again like he was dying a horrible slow death, “HURRY UP!!”

 

“ _I’m coming_!” Richie snapped back, although he seemed to be taking his time in answering the door, glancing behind to make sure Kate had securely fastened her bra.

 

He’d barely got the door open when Seth came charging into their room at full speed; clad only in what Kate instantly realized was Cindy’s very small pink panties. Pushing past his brother, Seth made a beeline for the bathroom and started pulling things out of the cabinets. Kate looked at Richie for an explanation, her eyebrows raised in confusion, but he just rolled his eyes and came to lay back down next to her. Meanwhile; Seth continued to destroy their bathroom.

 

“Where are they?!” he cried desperately as he came running back in holding a bottle of Kate’s very expensive shampoo and Richie’s shaving foam, “I know you’ve got some!”

 

The underwear was barely concealing anything and Kate had to turn away for fear that something might slip out as Seth charged towards them. As far as she was concerned, Richie was the only Gecko she was interested in seeing minus their underwear. He seemed quite frantic and a little manic as he stood there in his pink ensemble; _stuff_ bouncing about as he hopped frantically from foot to foot. 

 

“Got _what_?” Richie asked as grabbed the stuff out of Seth’s hands and set it carefully to one side, “What are you _talking_ about?”

 

This didn’t appease Seth at all and instead, he snatched Kate’s purse up from the floor and tipped it upside down; ignoring her protests completely. After digging through the contents, an old Hersey bar, some loose change, a tampon and a picture keyring of Kate and Richie holding a baby turtle, he eventually threw it one side and cursed loudly. Snatching up her purse, Kate shoved everything back inside and glared angrily at him only for Seth to start going through their suitcase.

 

“Excuse you!” Richie snapped as he ran over to pull Seth away from all his neatly folded clothes, “What are you doing?” 

 

“Don’t play dumb with me!” Seth snapped accusingly as he picked up Kate’s forgotten tampon and threw it at Richie’s head, “I saw you pack some!”

 

Whenever they went anywhere, Richie always packed their suitcase; he had a system and the other two weren’t to be trusted using it. He just seemed to have this knack of being able to get everything to fit in like some weird Tetris game. Kate was now able to fit in twice as many clothes to take away with her; much to Seth’s chagrin as he ended up with a couple of pairs of her underwear stuffed inside his shoes. Whatever he’s looking for doesn’t seem to be in the suitcase and he pushes Richie out of the way to continue his search. 

 

“I know you’ve got some,” he muttered darkly as he marched over to the bedside table and started pulling stuff out; scattering Sour Worms and Kate’s hand cream all over the floor, “I heard you going at it this morning, you’re just holding out on me!”

 

Still confused, Kate tried to look elsewhere as Seth grabbed Richie’s toiletry bag and tipped it out near her feet; she’d really like Seth to leave so her and Richie could get back to kissing.

 

“Oh my gosh!” Kate cringed as she caught an eyeful of “Little Seth” and hid her face behind a pillow, “Cover yourself up!”

 

“No time for that princess,” Seth said unashamedly as he continued to rifle through Richie’s bag, “Not until I get what I came for.”

 

“And what is that exactly?” Richie asked as he started clearing up Seth’s mess, “You still haven’t said what it is you’re doing here.” 

 

Seth doesn’t answer him, instead, he lets out a whoop of triumph as he unearths a small cardboard box from all of Richie’s stuff. Kate looked over curiously to see what Seth was so excited about to find that it was a box of condoms; oh, so _that’s_ what he was after. 

 

“Ribbed: Extra Sensitive. Good choice Princess,” Seth chuckles as Kate finds her cheeks flushing, “I knew you two weren’t going at it barebacked.”

 

“Barebacked?” Kate queried as Seth kissed the cardboard box like it was his first born child, “What does that mean?”

 

Seth let out a long suffering sigh like he always did whenever Richie or Kate reminded him how clueless they were about anything to do with sex. How they’d even managed to navigate doing it with each other first time without a guide book and a map he’d never know. 

 

“It means that your man over here,” he said, jerking his thumb in Richie’s direction, “Hasn’t got a lead on his pet Gecko.”

 

Kate frowned at him for a moment in confusion before her eyes went wide with the realisation; Seth laughing uproariously at her. Humph, Kate grumbled, hopefully, he would leave soon and go back to playing “Daddy” with Cindy. Seth was clearly thinking the same thing as he eagerly shook the box out onto the bed; a single condom falling out. There’s a slight pause where both Gecko boys glance each other for a split second and then lunge forward at the same time. In the end, they both end up grabbing hold of a corner of it as Richie elbowed Seth in the ribs and Seth kicks him in the shin. 

 

“LET GO!” Seth snarls as he tries to pry the condom out of Seth’s grip, “I NEED IT!”

 

The two brothers grunted as they took handfuls of each other's clothing and attempted to wrestle the other to the ground. Richie released a hand-hold and used it to start jabbing Seth in the ribs, his martial arts training coming in handy, and tries to make his brother let go. Unbeknown to either of them, the condom ends up falling from each of their grips and gets lost in the ensuing melee. Meanwhile, Seth released both hands and grabbed Richie by the hair, savagely kicking him the leg at the same time. Kate watches them for a bit, yawning disinterestedly as the boys end up rolling around on the floor, and vaguely tries to decide if it's worth her intervening. They’re like big kids sometimes and she’s had to be “Mom” and separate them on more than one occasion. 

 

“It’s _mine_!” Richie cried as Seth pulled him by the hair, “I paid for it!”

 

“We share stuff like this,” Seth grunted as one of Richie’s hands caught him in the chest, “That’s the rule!”

 

“But I got the ones that _Kate_ likes!” Richie wheezed as Seth climbed on top of him, “Not the crappy ones you buy!”

 

“Richie!” Kate hissed, her face going bright red; Seth didn’t need to know about her condom preferences.

 

“Well, I’m sure Cindy will like them just as much!” Seth wheezed as Richie grabbed him by the throat, “Get off me Pelican Boy!”

 

They rolled around a bit more, Seth in very real danger of exposing himself, with neither one of them giving an inch. 

 

 “I AM _NOT_ A PELICAN!” Richie roared, “I TOLD YOU I’M A TURTLE!”

 

“I NEED THIS MORE THAT YOU!” Seth yelled back as he dug his fingers into the back of Richie’s hand, “YOU TWO CAN DO IT ANYTIME!”

 

“NO WE CAN’T,” Richie fired back at him as he tried to flip Seth over, “NOT IF YOU TAKE THAT!”

 

Kate, who had been silently rooting for Richie this entire time, suddenly leaped to her feet; she hadn’t considered that. Admittedly, sex hadn’t even been on their agenda until ten minutes previously but Seth doesn’t need to know that and she quickly wriggles between them; hunting for the lost condom. It takes her less than ten seconds to find it as it had become wedged underneath Richie’s thigh. Darting forwards as the boys continue to try and choke each other, Kate suddenly finds herself being pulled backward; Seth’s hand wrapped tight around her ankle.

 

“Oh no, you don't Princess!” Seth cries as Kate topples over backward and lands on top of Richie, “All right; enough! TIME OUT!”

 

Ten minutes later they’re all sat on the bed in a circle like a war council; the condom placed in the middle of them where everyone can see it. Seth had decided that they should all stake their claim on it and then they would determine whose need was the greatest. When Richie had asked what the rules were and what the process of elimination should be, Seth had told him to shut up and get on with it. Five minutes later and they’re no closer to deciding and have descended back into arguing; Kate even joining in this time after Seth pointed out that, technically, she wouldn’t be the one using the condom.

 

“What did you think was going to happen?” she snapped at him, “Richie was going to stick it on and use it on himself whilst I just sat there?!” 

 

“I don’t know what you two virgins get up to,” Seth had told her dismissively as Kate bristled, “For all I know you’ll blow it up and use it as a balloon!”

 

“WE ARE NOT VIRGINS!” Richie seethed, his eyes flashing with annoyance, “WE’VE HAD SEX TONS OF TIMES!” 

 

He knew that Seth was just trying to goad them into being so annoyed with him that they gave him the condom just to get him to leave. Well, it won’t work; Richie was going to win that condom just out of pure spite. So what if he was too tired and achy from all that walking? They could save it have some loud, obnoxious sex of their own in the morning. He might even get Kate to call him “Daddy” just this one time. 

 

“And who gave you all those condoms when you and Kate first started having sex, eh?” Seth asks as Richie lets out an exasperated sigh, “Oh, now let me think... Oh yeah; ME!”

 

Richie had been dating Kate for about six months before they finally decided that they were ready to get physical with each other. After years of being desperate to lose his virginity, Richie was suddenly struck by what a big deal this was, for both of them, and had been determined to make it perfect. By some grace of God, Seth and Uncle Eddie had decided to take an impromptu fishing trip which Richie had bailed out of; citing his need to study for his up coming exams. As soon as they’d gone, Richie had spent the whole day making sure that the house was presentable enough for Kate’s impending arrival. He’d brought rose petals, candles, the whole nine yards to make it really special for the pair of them. It was all going exactly the way he’d planned but, unfortunately, in his haste to be romantic Richie forgot the most important thing; condoms. They’d almost been at the point of no return when Richie suddenly realized his error and ended up feeling completely humiliated. 

 

“It’s ok,” Kate had assured him but Richie could tell she was a bit disappointed, “They’ll be other times.”

 

That's when he suddenly remembered that Seth _must_ have some condoms stashed away somewhere; he always had some handy whoever they went out to bars. Leaving a bewildered Kate, he dashed off to his brother's room and found a whole pile of condoms in the first drawer he opened. There had been more than he’d known what to do with so, in the end, he’d just taken one from a box and hurried back to Kate and his night vastly improved after that. Over the course of the weekend, they’d ended up using more condoms than Richie had anticipated, not that he was complaining, but he figured that Seth wouldn’t notice; he had tons of them. Only Seth did notice and he gleefully announced Richie’s now non-virginal status at the dinner table in front of Eddie upon their return, who’d almost choked on his steak as Richie went bright red. They’d ended up having a huge shouting match after that, cumulating with Richie stomping off to his bedroom and slamming the door so hard the frame broke. Trust Seth to ruin the best night of his life by making fun of him as usual. 

 

“Buddy?” Seth had called as he came sloping in, some what ashamedly, once he’s decided that Richie had had enough time to calm down.

 

“Go away,” Richie had grunted, his face buried in his pillow as he laid down on his bed.

 

“Come on, don’t be like that,” Seth grumbled as he sat down next to Richie, “Look, I brought you a present!”

 

His present turned out to be a box full of a variety of different condoms and a giant bottle of lube. For once, Seth hadn’t teased him and when he’d realized that Richie was more than a little clueless and given him a handful of each; explaining vividly why each one was a different, size, shape or colour. 

 

“This isn’t me being mean, this is me being Big Brother Seth,” Seth had told him after he’d finished explaining why flavored condoms can be a good thing, “And making sure you have a good time and know what you're doing.” 

 

It hadn’t been that bad in the end and Seth had answered all Richie’s questions with out laughing or making fun of him. Then he’d moved onto the bottle of lube, which Richie was already pretty confident he knew what to do with. 

 

“I know you already use this to jerk off to,” Seth said as he handed over the bottle whilst Richie just wanted to die, “So use it on your girl and thank me for it later.”

 

Ok; maybe he _didn’t_ know what he was doing after all. 

 

“If she’s a bit… inexperienced,” Seth explained, choosing his words very carefully, “It’ll help… ease the way.”

 

Richie had to draw the line when Seth had moved on to giving him tips on what to do and where to put everything; he wasn’t that innocent and he and Kate had already done… stuff.  As grateful as he may be, that was months ago and he wasn’t about to just hand the condom over to Seth.

 

“That’s not fair!” he cries as Seth tries to sneak the condom away before Kate slaps his hand back, “You know I wasn’t… that I hadn’t…” 

 

Seth cuts him off with a wave of his hand; he’d told Cindy he’d only be five minutes. 

 

“Didn’t that boy scout crap Eddie teach you mean anything?” he admonishes as Richie looks scandalized, “You should _always_ be prepared!”

 

“Well clearly I was more prepared than you,” Richie snaps back, “Because I actually brought my own condoms; unlike you! Why can’t you get one from the restroom or something?”

 

“There’s none left I checked,” Seth admitted as his hand crept closer towards the condom; Kate slapping it away again.

 

They end up arguing for another five minutes after that as Richie insists that his condom debt is paid, whilst Seth counters by telling him that he’s forgetting about all the free sex advice he’s been given as well. According to Seth, Richie is still owing back payments on that because it took him so long to de-virgin himself. It all descended into chaos after that, with both Richie and Kate yelling at Seth and telling him he was being an asshole. Besides, Kate had argued, Seth is the one who needs the condom the least considering he’d already had very loud and vocal sex. 

 

“No, I haven’t!” Seth challenged, his voice rising as he tried to sound commanding whilst wearing hot pink panties.

 

“Yes you did,” Kate snorted dismissively as Richie nods furiously in agreement, “We heard it all… Daddy!”

 

Seth doesn’t even look embarrassed that they heard him, in fact, he looks pretty pleased with himself as he grins roguishly at them. 

 

“Pfft; that was just a warm up,” he informs them as Kate eyes him warily, “Now I’m on to the main event!”

 

Listening to the “warm up” was bad enough and Kate glances at Richie who is clearly thinking the same thing; earplugs. Or they would just have to sleep on the balcony because there's no way she’s being kept up all night by Cindy screaming about her “Wet Hungry Pussy.”

 

“Besides you’re one to talk,” Seth accused as he puts on a high pitched voice that’s apparently supposed to sound like Kate,  “Miss Oh Richie, Oh Baby, Do It Harder.”

 

“I don’t sound anything like that!” Kate retaliated as her cheeks burned crimson and Seth smiled evilly at her. 

 

“Well, you sounded like that this morning!” he teases her, laughing loudly despite Richie telling him to leave her alone, as Kate goes even redder. 

 

Well, at least she wasn’t begging Richie to fuck her in her angry, wet pussy at the top of her lungs or whatever else it was that Cindy was yelling. Besides, they were on holiday and they were supposed to be soaking up the sun and having sex whenever they wanted; Seth sure as hell was. Before Cindy had made her presence known there had been Emily, before that there was Nicole, then Lizzie and finally some strange girl called Moonbeam who spent fifteen minutes telling Richie and Kate about the joys of tantric sex. 

 

“Look, my need is greater than yours Richard!” Seth argues, his patience starting to wear thin now, “You’ve got it on tap now, you can do it whenever!”

 

“Hey!” Kate chimed in as Seth continued to refer to her and Richie’s relationship as some sort of sex fest free-for-all, whilst he was the sad lonely single who had to take sex whenever he could get it. 

 

Seth then made a grab for the condom whilst Kate was in the middle of arguing him, his fingers outstretched but he wasn’t quite quick enough. Unbeknown to him, Richie had been watching his brother carefully this entire time and snatched the condom up just in time. That didn’t stop Seth from trying to break Richie’s fingers as he almost knocked his brother off the bed in his haste to reclaim his prize.

 

“Just because you two virgins were late to the game,” Seth snapped as he tried to wrestle the little foil packet out of Richie’s grip, “That doesn’t mean you can punish the rest of us!”

 

“For the last time,” Richie protested, gasping for air underneath Seth’s weight, “WE ARE NOT VIRGINS!”

 

They rolled about a bit more, scrapping with each other until Richie finally emerged the victor; his long arms and legs _finally_ giving him an advantage over his brother. Kate gave him a quick high five before coming to sit on the bed next to him; smiling smugly at Seth who looked simply furious. 

 

“Richard, you give me that condom,” Seth challenged dangerously even though he looked ridiculous in Cindy’s tiny underwear, “ _Or_ , I’ll tell Eddie the real reason why his couch broke.”

 

“You are so _mean_!” Kate hissed at him as her face once again flushed bright red. 

 

She hadn’t _meant_ to break Eddie’s couch, it’s just that one thing had led to another and they’d found themselves trying out a new position; the couch had _seemed_ like it was sturdy enough at the time. In retrospect, the loud creaking sound that had issued from it when Kate put her leg over Richie’s shoulder should have served as a warning sign. They’d brought him a new one though and Eddie had been none the wiser; buying Richie’s cobbled together story about how the couch had somehow fallen apart on its own. 

 

“Fine,” Richie said with a lot more confidence than he actually felt; he’d die of embarrassment if Seth told Eddie about the couch, “Then _I’ll_ tell him about Maria.”

 

“Oh,” Seth muttered as he eyed Richie with narrowed eyes, “So it’s gonna be like that is it?”

 

“Who's Maria?” Kate cut in as the brothers stated angrily at each other; she didn’t need them to start fighting again.

 

“A girl that Seth slept with…” Richie explains viscously, keeping a tight grip on the condom, “In Eddie’s bed!”

 

“Look, I wasn’t exactly going to have sex with her whilst you were in the bed opposite was I?!” Seth snarls back at him, sharing a bedroom with Richie when they were teenagers was extremely annoying sometimes, “Besides; Eddie’s bed was a bigger.”

 

Barbra, that's what the girl's name was, and Seth smiles fondly at the memory; she’d been older and had taught him a few moves that he still used to this day. The only thing that had ruined was Richie sulking in the morning and moaning that he’d been kept awake all night. That’s when Seth had invested in a set of ear plugs for his little brother, just so he wouldn’t have to put up with the constant complaining. If that’s not brotherly love than Seth doesn’t know what is but he ain’t leaving here without that condom. If Richie and Kate had been half undressed or actually in the middle of doing something then maybe he would reconsider taking it, but so far they just looked like they were about to go to bed. 

 

“This is pointless! _I’m_ the one that's got a naked girl in his bed,” he snapped at the pair of them, “You two have barely got your clothes off!”

 

“Well maybe we might have already used the stupid condom,” Richie retorted, the condom still held tightly in his grip, “If you and Cindy weren’t being so loud and putting us off!”

 

“Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you used all the rest of them all up,” Seth counters as Richie and Kate both start yelling about how loud he was being and how gross it was having to listen to all the weird shit Cindy was saying. 

 

After about five minutes, Seth has grown bored of listening to them and he needs to get back to Cindy so he can actually do all the dirty stuff they were accusing him off. Life was a lot easier when Richie was single; he could have just bribed him to go out and get some condoms for him and never have had to leave his hotel room. 

 

“What’s it going to be guys?” he asks them loudly, cutting through Richie asking what on earth “Fuck My Tits” was supposed to mean and did Seth know that that isn’t even anatomically correct, “The condom or the couch?”

 

Seth could handle a few weeks of Eddie being disgusted by him but he knew that Kate and Richie were still ridiculously self-conscious about their sex life; there’s no way they’d let him tell Eddie. Besides, Eddie already knows about how his couch got broken, Seth had gleefully filled him in, but _they_ don’t need to know that. Richie looked over at Kate who was already wringing her hands with embarrassment at the thought of Uncle Eddie finding out, he couldn’t do that to her. Sighing heavily he gave up the little foil packet and thrust it into Seth’s outstretched hand.

 

“I hate you,” Richie muttered darkly as Seth bounced about with glee; his junk coming dangerously close to spilling out of his frilly underwear. 

 

“See,” Seth beamed as he cradled the condom close to his chest, “I knew you’d see sense eventually.”

 

“You’re a dick,” Kate grumbled as Seth scrambled off the bed and ran towards the door; his panties slipping dangerously close to the side. 

 

In reality, she was actually pretty glad to see him leave, however, she was not looking forward to round two of the Seth Gecko Sex Extravaganza that her and Richie were about to be privy to. 

 

“Bye Princess!” Seth called over his shoulder and Kate stuck her middle finger up at him whilst Richie threw a shoe at him to make him hurry up and leave. 

 

“He’s such a jerk,” Richie grumbled as the door shut loudly behind Seth and flopped back down on the bed; Kate rolling over to lay next to him.

 

She’d been about to agree with him when a loud, grunting noise started coming from next door, followed by a loud bang and then a squeal. Evidently, it hadn’t taken long for Seth and Cindy to switch back into “Daddy” mode and Kate desperately tried to pretend she couldn’t hear when Cindy was begging “Daddy” to stick his “Big Hard Cock” in her. 

 

“Oh my god,” Richie groaned as he pulled a pillow over his face and held onto to it tightly, even though it did little to block out the sound of Seth grunting like a buffalo.

 

Then it felt like the whole wall was shaking as Cindy started screaming in ecstasy and Kate was beginning to feel like they might as well go in there and watch. More power to them for being confident enough to not give a shit but Kate would rather keep her sex life private thank you very much. She’s pretty sure that her dad still thinks she ’s a virgin, what with him being a preacher and all, and Kate isn’t about to correct him on that; even if it does mean that Richie has to sleep in the guest bedroom when he stays over.

 

“COME ON DADDY,” Cindy screams from next door as the wall continues to shake, “STICK THAT BIG, HARD COCK IN ME!”

 

Next to her, Richie clings on to the pillow tighter and tries to wrap it even tighter around his ears as Seth’s voice suddenly booms out.

 

“YOU WANT THIS BIG HARD COCK?!” he yells as Cindy lets out a loud groan of pleasure and something smacks against the wall.

 

“FUCK ME DADDY!” she growls, her voice sounding even closer now, “FUCK ME HARD! I’VE BEEN _SO_ BAD!”

 

Kate can’t help but burst out laughing as the two lovers start crashing around again and grunting like animals. Part of her wished she had something to record this on to mock Seth with later but in reality, Kate’s going to pretend like she never heard any of this. Judging by the noises that are now coming from next door, the “Main Event” isn’t far off and Kate _really_ doesn’t want to be around for that. Removing the pillow from Richie’s head, she looks down at him and tries not to laugh at his mortified expression. 

 

“You wanna get out of here?” she asked him loudly to try and drown out the noise of the headboard banging against the wall and Cindy screaming, “We could go for a midnight dip in the pool.”

 

“Pool sounds good,” Richie agreed, his voice equally as loud due to Seth’s extremely vocal grunting noises. 

 

Ten minutes later Kate has one of the hotel bathrobes on over her bikini; a towel slung over her shoulder. It had taken her a little longer than usual to get ready as Richie was more interested in taking the bikini _off_ rather than helping her put it on. Stupid Seth, she thought, as she had to shoo him away from her again and encourage him to get his own swimming outfit on. It was a little chilly so Richie had thrown a vest on to go with his checkered board shorts and Kate couldn’t help but stare at his lovely lean body as they headed downstairs to the lobby.  

 

The hotel pool was in a leafy part of the hotel grounds and was a mecca for noisy children with little else to do as their parents stretched out on sun loungers and sipped on gin and tonics. There was supposed to be a lane roped off for anyone that wanted to swim, but you could bet good money that kids would just be playing catch with a beach ball in it. Shaped like a chunky letter L with a deeper section for the diving boards, it had become the go-to spot for unruly teenagers. Kate and Richie had managed to get in the pool a grand total of once, but Kate had gotten fed up with being splashed every two minutes by the group of teenagers that were pushing each other off the diving boards. In the end, they had retreated to the sun loungers and had a little bit of a make-out session on one of the sun loungers, nothing gross or OTT, only to have a mob of teenagers spying and hollering at them.

 

"Show us your tits!" One of them had yelled; gawking at Kate as she quickly pulled her towel around herself.

 

Richie had glared at them and told them to get lost, which thankfully they had done and Richie and Kate had gone back to kissing each other. The peace and quiet had lasted all off two minutes before the teens crept back towards them; splashing them with water as they ran past.

 

"Show us your dick!" a girl had shouted at Richie, waggling her eyebrows suggestively and pouting. 

 

After that they'd given up on the pool and headed out to the beach; only to find yet more kids laid out on inflatable mattresses, screaming and playing tag as the lifeguards looked on. Richie had gotten hit on the head with a beach ball, twice, and their little band of teenagers had followed them up in the sand dunes; evidently hoping to see them do more than just make out. One of them had even tried to steal their picnic basket whilst Richie was helping Kate put her sun lotion on and he’d ended up having to get up and chase them away. It was annoying and frustrating not being able to have even five minutes to themselves or find a patch of beach to lay out on where a kid wasn't going to pop out from somewhere.  Now, however, it was deserted and Kate and Richie had the whole pool to themselves; not a child in sight. 

 

The hotel pool was lit up by a small string of lights that were strung up between two fake palm trees; tiny beads of light flickered like old burning candles and reflected off the surface of the water. "Swimming pools are scary at night", Kate used to think, as she thought about the all the dingy motel pools she tried to avoid swimming in as a child. However, with Richie by her side and her hand clasped tightly in his; it was actually quite romantic, especially with the light coming from the moon. Technically you weren’t supposed to swim in the pool after hours, but it wasn’t like there was any body around to tell them off. It was quiet and the peaceful surroundings were a welcome change after having to put up with all Seth and Cindy’s noise. Richie dipped his toe in to check the temperature and upon finding it to his liking, he handing Kate his glasses; diving straight in.   

 

“Careful!” Kate calls out as thankfully, Richie’s head popped up not a minute later. 

 

His eyesight really is pretty poor and Kate doesn’t fancy having him crack his head open on the tiles; blood and stitches don’t exactly make for a romantic setting. After checking Richie’s not about to drown, Kate heads over to one of the sun loungers and spreads her towel out over it, setting his glasses carefully to one side. Kicking off her sandals and ditching her bath robe, Kate shivered slightly in the cool night air. It really was deserted and Kate was almost tempted to ask Richie how he felt about skinny dipping as she watched him floating on his back in the water. After adjusting the ties to her bikini bottoms, Kate headed over to the edge of the pool and dipped her own toe in the dark, glassy water. It was actually pretty warm but that still didn’t mean she was going to just jump straight in. She wasn’t a great swimmer and the pool was actually pretty deep; Kate’s feet had barely touched the bottom when she’d got in before. In the end, she’d clung onto Richie but he'd had his glasses on that time and Kate doesn’t like her chances much should she have to rely on someone who can barely see to save her from drowning. 

 

“You look pretty in the moonlight,” Richie called over to her as he swam the length of the pool; his long legs propelling him swiftly through the water.

 

“You can’t see me,” Kate replied, smiling as she lifted her toe out and walked around the length of the pool, “I could look like anything to you.”

 

She was just one blurry, pink and brown blob to him at the moment; just like everything else he was looking at.

 

“I don’t need to be able to see you,” Richie said, as he switched to backstroke and swam in the opposite direction, “To know that you’re pretty. And smart. And sweet.And kind.”

 

Kate smiled to herself as she watched him move easily through the water, his movements much more like a turtle than a pelican. Pulling a hair tie off her wrist, Kate piled as much of her hair up on top of her head as she could and secured it firmly in place. It was a long running joke in her family how precious she was about her hair but Kate was proud of her long, shiny locks. The only time she allowed her hair to be messed with was when Richie liked to run his hands through it when they were having sex. Kate had spent a good portion of her morning blow drying her hair so it was perfectly straight; she wasn’t about to let it get wet again. Instead, she sat on the edge of the pool and dipped her legs in and watched as Richie swam the length of the pool. Even in the moonlight, he was beautiful and the glow from the moon bounced off his alabaster skin. 

 

“Come on Kate, the waters fine,” Richie said encouragingly as he swam up next to her; water dripping down from his hair.

 

“Nah I’m good thanks,” Kate replied, her eyes zeroing in on his chest muscles, “I’ll just watch.”

 

He was right in front of her now and he pushed her legs apart as he moved in-between them; his arms resting on her thighs. Although she knows that he would never pull her in, he’s still a Gecko and sometimes Gecko’s are not to be trusted. In fact, Richie has already moved his arms to lock around her waist as he pulls her closer towards him.

 

“Richard,” Kate said warningly as Richie’s damp hair brushed up against her chest; his face was directly in her groin but he didn’t seem to mind one bit, “You better not pull me in!”

 

“I won’t,” Richie reassured her as his hands slipped down the back of her bikini bottoms, “I promise.”

 

They stayed like that for a little while, Richie’s head resting on her thigh as his wet hair tickled her skin and sent gooseflesh all down her leg. All too soon Richie was pulling away from her and Kate couldn't help but be disappointed that he was going to start swimming again. Maybe it wouldn’t matter if her hair got a little damp…

 

“Don’t worry; I won’t let you get your hair wet,” Richie told her like he'd read her mind, as he slid his hands underneath the backs of her legs and picked her up.

 

“Richard,” Kate warned again as he carried her out into the middle of the pool; her legs locking around his waist, “Don’t you dare drop me!”

 

Richie smiles up at her; happy he’s finally got her all to himself for a bit. He loves Seth, condom stealing aside, but it’s nice to be on their own for a little while. Holding her like this, Kate’s boobs are at eye level which Richie feels like is a pretty good view to have but he’d quite like to be able to kiss her. Securing his hands on her bottom, and giving it a little squeeze at the same time, he lowered Kate down a little bit more and held her close to him; her hair safely above water. Even with him holding onto her extra tight, Kate is still clinging onto him like a little koala bear and her hands quickly go around his neck. 

 

“I’m not going to drop you,” he whispers as he leans in and kisses her, "Promise.”

 

He can’t see all that great, even when Kate’s this close up, so he ends up kissing more of her chin than her mouth. Kate doesn’t seem to mind though and she smiles lazily at him as she leans in close, her eyes twinkling a little bit as he gropes her rear some more, and whispers softly in his ear.

 

“You wanna fuck me; D _addy_?”

 

Richie laughs so hard he drops Kate straight in the water; her head disappearing below the surface before he can grab hold of her.

 

“KATE!” Richie cries as Kate bobs back up and chokes on a mouthful of water, “I’m so sorry!Ididn’tmeantoletgoyoujustmademelaughallthoughIprobablycouldhaveheldontighterbut-”

 

Kate cuts his babbling off by spitting a mouthful of water at him; squealing loudly as he grabs hold of her and tosses her up in the air. The good thing about Richie being over a foot taller than Kate is that he's able to catch her easily before she hit the water again. Her hair is effectively ruined but Kate doesn’t find she minds so much anymore as Richie picks her back up; her legs locking around his waist again. 

 

“Sorry about you hair,” Richie whispers as he pushes her sodden hair off her face as he holds her up in the water.

 

“It’s ok,” Kate says softly as he wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him; her hair will dry.

 

After climbing all the way around the nature reserve, Richie definitely didn’t have the energy for much more than kissing earlier but now, with Kate’s bare skin pressed against his, he’s starting to wish he’d fought harder for that condom. Her lips taste like chlorine but it’s worth it for it to just be the two of them, bathed in moonlight and with none to bother them. Deepening their kiss, Richie hoisted her up a bit more so she wouldn’t be completely submerged in the water. They were in the deep end and Kate’s feet wouldn't even reach the floor if he accidentally dropped her a second time. It was a long time before either of them moved away from each, the water lapping up against them as they kissed, but after a while, Kate was starting to feel chilly and wrinkly. 

 

“Do you wanna get out now?” she asked Richie, “It’s getting kind of cold”

 

“Yeah,” Richie agreed as he tightened his grip on her bottom, “Plus I can’t really see anything anymore.”

 

He then walked her back to the edge of the pool, sitting Kate carefully back down on the edge before climbing out himself. It was like watching one of those fancy perfume adds, Kate thought, as water dripped down the well-defined muscles of Richie’s chest and he swept his hair back off his face. Why had they let Seth take the condom so easily?! Kate could have put up with Eddie knowing about the couch breaking incident if it meant that she and Richie got to have a little pool side entertainment. Next time she’s going to play just as dirty as Seth, she tells herself, just as Richie climbed up out of the pool like a runway model. The image was ruined somewhat as Richie took a step forward and almost tripped over; his vision severely impaired without his glasses.

 

“Come here,” Kate said kindly, taking Richie’s hand before he fell back into the pool, “I don’t want you spending the evening in the emergency room.” 

 

Taking him by the hand Kate led him back to the sun loungers and thoroughly dried Richie off with a towel; rubbing extra hard on his chest. Once they’re both dry they end up cuddled under the towel together with Richie laying in between Kate’s legs with his own outstretched; his back pressed up against her chest. The warmth from his body his making her own body severely regret that they didn’t think to go to a chemist and buy another box of protection. Maybe Richie could pull out before… the main event but Kate’s not naive enough to think that that would work; she doesn’t want to be “Mommy” just yet. That doesn’t mean she can’t still touch him though and Kate does just that as she presses her lips against the side of Richie’s neck and runs her hands down his chest. She’s barely got a few kisses in when Richie rolls over, laying on top of Kate as his lips brush against hers. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled together like they were one, living being. Kate ran her fingers down his spine, pulling Richie closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. Seth might have stolen their condom and tabled more… traditional sex for them for the evening, but that doesn’t mean they can’t do _something_. Besides; where is it written that you need a penis to be able to have a good time anyway?

 

"Richie,” Kate purrs, nudging him with her foot, “Would you take off my bikini bottoms… please?”

 

Richie looks up at her, his eyes going a little wide from behind his glasses, but then he smiles mischievously at her and Kate knows she’s in trouble. After a quick glance around to make sure they really are alone, Richie pulls away from her and sits directly in between Kate’s legs, pushing them even further apart. Kate shivers slightly but not from the cold, her back pressed up against the sun lounger as Richie tugs at her bottoms; barely moving them past her hips.

 

"I thought I asked you to take them off!” Kate grumbles as Richie gives them another half hearted tug.

 

"Maybe you shouldn't be so impatient,” Richie shrugs as he moves down her body until he’s laying down in between her legs with his feet hanging off the edge of the sun lounger; his face only inches from her crotch, “You’ve got a very complicated knot system going on here.”

 

Then his head disappears between her thighs and Kate lets out a short gasp as Richie starts to kiss her lightly through her bikini bottoms; her toes bunching up. He’s not kissing her where she wants him to though, the spot that's making her whole body ache, and Kate can already tell that he intends to tease her. Well, two can play that game and Kate reluctantly pushes his head away, smiling as he looks up at her a little confused. Ignoring him completely, Kate slowly undoes the clasp to her bikini whilst Richie watches her with rapt attention. Once it’s undone Kate lets the straps on her arms fall down but keeps the rest of her covered, suppressing a smile as Richie looks mightily disappointed.

 

“How about I’ll take _this_ off,” she offers, raising her bikini to reveal just a hint of her breasts, “If you take _these_ off.”

 

She wiggled her hips a little; indicating that she really would like for him to take her bikini bottoms off now. 

 

“Deal,” Richie agrees but he doesn’t move until Kate has removed her swimwear; her nipples hardening in the cool night air. 

 

His hands move to her small, pert breasts instantly as he caresses them firmly whilst Kate’s body moves into his touch, moaning softly as his thumbs brush over her nipples.

 

“See?” Richie whispers as Kate lets out a short gasp, “I told you a handful was enough for me.”

 

Grabbing her wrists, he pins them beside her head before he leans in kisses his way across Kate’s chest; paying extra attention to her sensitive nipples. Kate barely has time to think before they’re making out again, their bodies writhing up against each other in a fit of passion. Her naked breasts are rubbing up against Richie’s damp chest and Kate moans softly at the sensation before all too quickly, Richie pulls away from her. 

 

“Richie,” Kate pouts as he moves even further back down her body, “What… WHOA!”

 

Without warning, Richie grabbed her by the calfs and pulled her down the sun lounger so she was now flat on her back; staring up at the stars. Moving back in between her legs, Richie ponders over the bits of string that held her bikini bottoms together like they were a complicated maths puzzle. Taking his time, nimble fingers slowly start to undo the only thing that's stopping Kate from being completely naked; carefully unpicking the knots. Breathing heavily in anticipation, Kate starts to feel her swimwear slacken as the strings become looser and looser. Even when Richie’s finished he still doesn’t pull them all the way off and instead, he kisses his way back up Kate’s chest as his thumb slowly rubs against the crotch of her panties. 

 

“Mmmm,” Kate breaths as Richie’s tongue flicks over her nipple at the same speed as his thumb is rubbing her groin, “Ahhhhh.”

 

A cool breeze hits her lower half and suddenly she’s laying out in the open and utterly naked. Kate glances over to see Richie quickly discarding her bikini bottoms onto the floor before he moves back towards her. Kissing his way down her chest, his hand moves between her legs and gently brushes against the soft flesh as Kate lets out a loud gasp. They’ve done this dance with each other before but it never gets old as Richie kisses her lips, down the center of her body but he doesn’t jump right to the target; playing with her thighs, teasing, making sure there’s buildup. It was all too much and not enough at the same time as Kate moved with him, her body responding to his touch in the most delicious way. Finally, just when she thought she couldn’t stand it much longer, Richie lowered himself down so his forearms were resting either side of Kate’s head and tucked his lips near her ear. 

 

“I _really_ want to eat you out,” he whispered, kissing the delicate shell of her ear, “Can I?” 

 

Turning her head a bit, Kate pressed a lazy kiss to Richie’s jaw, running her fingers through his thick hair.

 

“Ohh yeah,” Kate pants as she tries to channel her inner Cindy, “Katiecakes is _definitely_ on the menu” 

 

Richie pulls away, slowly running his hands down her breasts, as he sits up and gazes down at his girl; thanking whoever up there that she was willing to take a chance on “Goofy Gecko.” It’s music to his ears when Kate let out a breathy little moan as Richie rolls her nipple between his fingers again; teasing her just the way she likes. His right hand then trailed down along the bottom of Kate’s left leg until he hoisted it up in the air and rested it on his shoulder. Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to the inside of her tiny ankle, lips working their way down to the inside of her thigh before he suddenly stopped.

 

"Sure you don't want me to put your panties back on?" he queried with mock seriousness as he pushes his glasses further up his nose.

 

"Richard!" Kate huffed as she smacks him lightly on the head, “No I do not!”

 

Richie smirks up at her before he lowers his head back down and lightly begins to kiss along the crease of Kate’s neat little bush, moving up and down all the way to the base where it was already glistening with wetness. Kate groaned out loud as soon as his lips made contact with her skin and her hand came to rest on top of his head. His lips lingered there for a moment before he flicked his tongue out once for a taste; Kate gripping his hair tightly. To be honest, the first time they’d done this Kate was kind of intrigued to see how Richie was going to go down on her with out with those thick glasses getting in the way. It felt… hot having the plastic frame digging into the side of her thigh; leaving a little indentation for her to run her fingers over later. Feeling the press of Richie’s glasses once more, Kate moaned and tried to wriggle her hips in an attempt to get Richie’s tongue to move closer towards the bits she wanted. 

 

"Richie... Mmmmm... Richie... baby... please," she whimpered as her other hand fisted around the towel beneath her. 

 

Richie responded by taking his fingers and spreading her lower lips apart, revealing the tender, pink flesh underneath, and running his tongue from the wet entrance all the way up to the swollen clit. The sensation was almost too much for Kate and she let out a loud cry as Richie reached the little nub and sucked carefully on it. Her hips bucked as she shifted them more against Richie’s mouth; almost knocking his glasses off in the process. Richie responded by pressing his tongue flat and massing it in slow, circles as Kate started to pant loudly. He was evidently keen on taking his sweet time, they were going to have to pay for another night at this rate. Kate moaned loudly again and spread her legs further, grinding her hips against Richie's mouth. Her hands come up to fist the white plastic sun lounger, her knuckles turning white, and she turned her head frantically to the side, breathy pants escaping her. 

 

"Richie... Mmmm,” Kate whimpered as Richie’s hair tickled her thighs, “Feels so good... Ahhhhh.” 

 

Richie continued moving his tongue; rubbing and flicking that little pleasure bump filled with so many nerve delicious endings. By this point Kate was getting louder and louder, her fingers gripping Richie’s hair as she arched her back upwards. All of a sudden Richie moved his hand up off her thigh, pushing two long fingers inside of her and started pumping them in and out. A loud scream of pleasure works it’s way up from Kate’s mouth and she’s suddenly glad that they’re out here, in the open, rather stuck in that hotel room where everyone can hear them. Richie’s tongue retreated for a moment causing Kate to beg him not to stop but it was just so his lips could wrap around her clit and suck hard. The combination of fingers and Richie working her sensitive clitoris just about does it for Kate and she simultaneously tries to spread her legs wider apart and pull her thighs tight around Richie’s head. Good job the rest of the pool was empty as Kate was giving Cindy a run for her money as she moaned and screamed out loud with pleasure.  

 

“RICHIE!” Kate cried out, her fingers threading through his hair and clamping down hard, “RICHIE…I… OHHHH.”

 

Richie wrapped his spare arm underneath her thigh so he could pull her even closer to his face as he quickened the movements of his hand; his fingers caressing her most delicate parts. At some point, he has to find a hand to hold her steady as Kate’s legs were starting to tremble in a futile attempt to stop her hips from bucking upwards. When her orgasm hits her Kate doesn't even try to keep her voice down, her toes bunched up and her back bowed as she let out one long scream of pleasure. Richie keeps going, even though his jaw is beginning to ache, until the Kate slumps back down onto the sun lounger, utterly spent. Laying his head on her thigh, he watches as a red flush settles over Kate’s skin and her breathing starts to even out. He’ll have to stay at a relatively safe distance for now though because the erection that he’d studiously managed to ignore is making itself known loud and clear. It’s not that Kate won’t be interested in giving him a blow job, it’s just that Richie really, really wants to have sex with her. It’s that lovely, tight, pleasurable heat that he craves which stupid Seth and loudmouth Cindy have taken away from him. He’s already plotting revenge on Seth as he lays against Kate’s leg, he just hasn’t quite figured out what that will be yet. Finally Kate’s eyes open and she smiles at him, her hand reaching out to stroke his head like he’s big pet pussy cat. 

 

“I wish we had a condom,” Richie grumbles frustratedly, his erection clearly visible beneath his board shorts but Kate suddenly freezes, her eyes going wide as she sits bolt up right. 

 

“Did you pack my black jeans?” she asks him, clearly not listening to him which stings Richie’s confidence in his earlier performance a little, “You know, the tight ones that I wore out to the bar that time?”

 

Richie had made a spreadsheet of all the items that they were bringing with them and organised them into size, weight and need-ability categories. He’d then made another spreadsheet detailing where every item was and how easily accessible it was to get to. Seth had a habit of just pulling stuff out of the suitcase and throwing it back in regardless of how many times Richie told him off for being a slob.  

 

“Yeah,” Richie replies somewhat confusedly and praying he hadn’t been that bad that she’d been thinking about her clothes this entire time, “I put them in just in case it got cold at night. Why?”

 

Suddenly Kate is on her feet, pulling her bikini back on in a haphazard fashion; wresting her boobs back under concealment. She’s moving like she’s got a purpose like there’s something important going on, but Richie is still clueless so he just stares up at her. 

 

“Because,” Kate says as she quickly ties a lopsided knot in her bikini bottoms, “I left a condom in there from the last time when we… when we were in the car…”

 

Kate had been wearing those jeans when they’d gotten a little frisky in the back seat of Seth’s car and she had stuck a condom in the pocket ever since; just in case. Oh! Mentally scolding himself for being so self-conscious, Richie is already on his feet as he grabs hold of Kate and helps her tie up all the strings on her bikini. He’s barely got them done up when Kate pulls him down for a searing kiss.

 

“You’re far too good to me,” she whispers as she presses her forehead against his, “You and that talented tongue of yours!”

 

Richie feels his face split into a wide, stupid grin even as Kate wriggles free from his grasp. Abandoning her bath robe Kate backs slowly away from him; her bikini bottoms in danger of falling off.

 

“Come on Daddy,” Kate giggles as she edges even further away from him, “Are you gonna fuck me with that big, hard cock of yours?”

 

Then she takes off running across the hotel lawn; Richie hot on her heels. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew; I think Richie and Kate needed a cool down! I'm still not entirely sure that Seth didn't die from a sex related injury though...This is the last one in this "cycle" as it was a July monthly special but I will be adding more stories to this series; I've got some good ones coming up! 
> 
> As always, thank you to everyone who reads, comments or leaves a kudos; it really means a lot to me!


End file.
